


The BBB - The Bat Bonding Buddies

by BisexualNerd



Series: Something Suddenly Has Begun [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, I'll update the tags if something new comes up, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualNerd/pseuds/BisexualNerd
Summary: A series of oneshots in which Tim has some time bonding with his new siblings, his new butler (but like, also his grandpa) and his new, adoptive dad. These events happen after his birthday in Happy (That You Are Here).
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Duke Thomas, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Something Suddenly Has Begun [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836799
Comments: 20
Kudos: 120





	1. Tim & Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I've been neglecting this series even though I really wanted to work on it due to having no idea what to write. So I figured I should just write something simple and cute first then deal with the bigger issues later (if there's any).  
> For the fic, I'll write from Tim bonding with:  
> Dick, Cass, Jason, Duke, Damian, Alfred, to last is Bruce.  
> He will visit or do different activities with each for the bonding time.
> 
> Enjoy the fic ❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first oneshot, we have Tim and Dick here. Just big brother dragging his new little brother around the city and showing him new cool places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the first one to go. I don't know if it can live up to some of my better oneshots but I hope you'll have a good time reading it.
> 
> Also, today is my friend Ashley's birthday so if you can wish her a happy birthday, I would really appreciate it, even if it's on time for her birthday or a bit later. She proof-reads for me many times and she also provides some content ideas for me, which have been a great help. So, Happy Birthday Ash, hope to hang out with you on Friday 😘

Tim has been in this new world for a while now. About four months and he likes to think he’s adjusting pretty well to living with _monsters_. The word is still bothering him to some extent, seeing that his family and many others here are really nice, and monsters shouldn’t be, well, that. But Bruce did tell him to call them for what they are, and what they are proud of so he pushes his discomfort aside.

The whole family is slowly adjusting to having a human with them as well. A very small human, since he’s only nine, having celebrated his ninth birthday here with his new family. Tim is also tiny for his age, compared to the other kids in his old school. And all the monsters in his new family are huge, except for Damian who is just a year older than him.

It's fine though. All of them are trying to give him what best for a human kid in a monster world. Jason and Harper even went to his world go get all of the essential human stuff for him, plus many books. They might speak some languages similar to those on Earth, but they write different for most of the time and Tim can't really read their books.

It's a workday today and most of his family would go to Earth for business. Bruce is still working on the issue of "scaring kids is bad and we need to change our way of getting energy" with the High Council. You know how some people just love traditions, no matter how good or bad they are? Yeah, that's the case with the High Council.

Tim finishes his breakfast and jumps off his chair, which is the right size for him so reach the breakfast table easily and has ladder steps for him to climb up. He doesn't have wings like most his siblings so the ladder steps are necessary.

“I’m done, Alfred. Thanks for the breakfast!” He grins at the butler.

“My pleasure, Master Tim.” Alfred says to him while picking his plate up to wash it.

Tim runs out of the kitchen, into the living room where his oldest brother, Dick is lying on the couch watching TV. He has broken his right wing at work (there are some violent children once in a while and this one threw a really big vase at his brother) and been ordered to rest his wing. Must be why he has to lie on his left side and not on his back.

“Tim!” Dick calls him. “Thank Mayieka you are here. Everyone is gone and I’m so bored.”

“But there’s Alfred too.” Mayieka is well, you can call her the God of the monster world. And no one can prove her existence either but you know how myths and stories work.

“Alfred doesn’t do _fun,_ kid.” Dick sits up and turns off the TV. “Let’s go out! It’s nice outside and I want to spend some time with my little bro.”

Going out with Dick doesn’t sound bad. His brother is fun and he can make the most boring thing interesting. Also, he has been stuck at home for a whole week now, since everyone has been busy. Going out without anyone by his side seems a bit scary, seeing people might be curious and wouldn’t let him be. And there’s a fact that he is nine too.

“Okay, let’s go out. As long as you don’t hurt your wing.” He grins at his brother.

“Deal. Change into something warmer, it might be sunny but I heard on the forecast that it would be windy later on.”

Tim salutes his brother jokingly and runs up the staircase. He finds his jacket in no time and then quickly makes his way downstairs. Dick has already been by the doorway waiting for him. The older boy pets his hair with his almost-human looking hand and leads him outside.

Tim doesn’t care about fixing his hair. He likes it messy, in contrast to how his biological parents used to like it, all neatly combed and gelled. Dick has called the family’s driver and is now telling him to get them both into the centre of the city.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” Ahh, there’s the cryptic answer.

The car stops near the entrance of an amusement park. Dick gets him to get out of the car first and then tells the driver to go do whatever elsewhere.

"Come one, let's go in. Some copied some stuff from the humans a while ago so you might recognize lots of this stuff."

Dick has been right. He can see the roller coaster, a Ferris wheel, a funhouse that looks like a funhouse but is still different than those on Earth at the same time, and lots of other stuff he might or might not recognize. He has never been to an amusement park before, due to his parents have been busy all time to actually take him to one, but he has seen many on TV.

They spend the whole morning trying out everything they can. Dick even buy a bunch of food for him. The food tastes awesome but Tim thinks if Alfred ever saw them eating like this, he might have a stroke from how unhealthy the food here is.

“Cool, a bounce house! Check this out, Tim!”

Oh no, Dick may injure this wing even worse if he falls in that. When Tim voices his concern to his brother, Dick just pouts and promises he would be careful. Tim doesn’t trust him but he has no choice but to do so. So now he’s letting Dick lift him onto the inflated house.

He has to admit, the bounce house is fun. Really fun. Would be even more fun if he didn’t have to watch his own brother all the time in case he snaps his wing and worries their dad. Well, he did get close to falling on his back a few times but he has been lucky that his reflexes are good.

“Having fun, Tim?”

“Yeah! Thanks for taking me here.” He beams, still jumping up and down while avoiding a tail of a monster nearby.

“Told ya it would be fun.”

Every fun has an end and apparently, this fun's end is Dick almost smashing into a “wall” on his wing. Then Tim has taken that as the cue for him to grab his older brother and drag him out of the bounce house. Dick has protested, obviously, but Tim is not having none of that.

“Aww, you’re so adorable, Timborie. But really, it was fun and I was okay. You didn’t have to do that, kid.”

Tim glares at his brother. Nope. Seriously, does this man, monster, whatever, have any self-preservation instinct at all? If their dad knows, he's gonna be so mad.

Or upset. Bruce tends towards being more upset and worried than being mad. He's not Jack Drake.

Jack Drake wouldn't have even cared if Tim had done anything like that, except maybe being mad about him being childish and disobedient.

Tim shakes his head to clear his thoughts before he tells Dick to find something else for them to do. There are so many other cool things in the amusement park, his brother can wait until his wing heals all nicely before visiting it again.

Dick, later on, takes Tim to a cute, warm lunch restaurant and tells him to eat until he's really full. Tim knows he has a really bad habit of not eating enough but it's not that necessary to tell him that.

They have got a lot of attention directing at them when they enter the restaurant but Dick pulls him closer and leads both to a corner. He knows his brother is the one for attention and has never stepped away from it before so he's pretty grateful that he has picked the table in the corner.

“What do you wanna eat?” Dick gives him the children menu.

“I don’t know,” He scans through it. “What do you recommend?” Tim smiles shyly at the blue-feathered boy.

“Hmm, lemme see.”

* * *

Almost two hours later and they are ready to leave. Dick pays for their food and calls for their driver, who picks them up five minutes later.

“To the Justice tower. I wanna show Tim the view of the whole city.”

“The Justice tower? I’ve heard Bruce talking about it a few times.”

"Yeah, it's in the actual centre of the city and it's one of the tallest in the monster world now. It's so huge too. There are even food carts on there, places to sit and bla bla bla. You're gonna love it and we're gonna eat dinner there before going home. What do you think?"

Tim’s sure he has been beaming since Dick started to talk about the tower. That sounds absolutely cool and he can not wait until they reach the tower.

“I think we’re going to have a great time!” He grins and hugs his brother, still careful not to touch the injured wing. Dick just laughs in surprise and ruffles his hair.

The tower, from below looking up, is a wonder itself. But according to his brother, it’s even better looking down from the top and Tim does not doubt him. He lets Dick drag him to the elevator while blabbering about a whole bunch of stuff. Tim doesn’t even know what his brother is really talking about anymore.

Before they step out of the elevator, Dick has asked Tim to allow him to cover his eyes.

“Sure. As long as you don’t let me fall.” He narrows his eyes jokingly at his brother.

“Don’t you trust me? Your own awesome big brother?” Dick pretends to be hurt by placing a hand on his heart dramatically. “Come on. Turn around.”

He's a bit nervous, to be honest. He can easily step on someone's tail seeing that there are so many people here. But he does trust Dick, and if he ever steps on a tail or two, he'll make sure the responsibility is on his brother.

“Okay. Slowly.” Dick is leading him to, he’s sure, the parapet. After all, the older boy keeps talking about seeing the city from above. He’s a bit glad he hasn’t stepped on anything by the way. “Here we are. Open your eyes, Timbo.”

Dick removes his hands and Tim blinks his eyes open. He needs a second for them to clear but the sight he sees after that is worth it. He knows the Justice tower is like, really tall, but he thinks he can see the whole city from here. Well, he might need to move around to actually do that but it’s alright.

Tim can feel the wind blowing through his hair and caresses his cheeks. It whistles and sings as it passes him and meets with the plants and flowers on the tower. The summer sun shines down on him and bathes him in its warmth. Tim has always loved the sun, especially the summer sun which makes him feel alive and safe. Safe from the shadows of his old house, safe from his father’s drunken nights and from his mother’s cold eyes.

“Cool huh?” He can hear Dick from behind him. “The view here always manages to amaze me, no matter how many times I have seen this. Wanna find the manor?”

“Really? We can see the manor from here?”

“Of course.” Dick laughs. “Just, ah, let’s go over there.” His brother points to their left.

The manor is a bit far away from the city centre but they can still see it, just a bit blocked by some tall trees. Most of it is still visible though. His brother fishes out his phone and tells him to pose with their house for a picture.

"For proof that I took you out today. I always take a picture whenever I hang out with someone." He pouts when Tim asks why.

Oh yeah, Tim has seen a bunch of pictures in his brother’s bedroom, in so many places with so many people. Most have been selfies and he was a bit confused at first. There weren’t many pictures in his old house, and they were always professionally taken.

“Alright. I think you’ll have to crouch down a bit though.” He looks up while poking at Dick’s side.

"Haha, shortie." The older boy grins. "I can pick you up, however…"

Oh no. Tim steps back to try to escape but his brother is faster and in a swift movement, Tim is firmly held in Dick’s arms. He groans exaggeratedly but does not struggle in fear of accidentally making both of them fall, which will probably result in injuring Dick’s wing even further.

“Move your head a bit, Tim, so I can get the manor too. Hmm, say cheese, kiddo.”

“Cheese.”

* * *

They arrive back at the manor at half-past seven in the evening. Dick has forgotten to text anyone while they were out (and Alfred was not aware of where they have gone too, just that they had been out) so everyone has been panicking because of their absence.

“For the million times, Bruce, we are fine. I just took Tim out for some fresh air and stuff.”

“What stuff? You should have told me.” Yeah, has he said anything about their adoptive dad being a worrier?

“Food and the amusement park, and uh the Justice tower. Yup, stuff.” Dick grins, half charmingly, half awkwardly.

Bruce sighs and puts his head into his hands tiredly. Something tells Tim this has happened at least once before.

“I told you the last time, Dick. Remember the next time, okay sweetheart?” And he’s right. Not the first time.

“Yes, Dad. I’ll try to.”

“That’s good enough, I guess. Dick, go to bed. Tim, come here, sweetheart.”

Tim smiles at his adoptive father shyly. By his reaction to Dick, he’s probably not mad at Tim. Hopefully. The monster crouches down to his height and puts his hands on Tim’s shoulders gently before pulling him into a hug. Bruce kisses his hair and lets go of him shortly after.

“Are you tired, kiddo? Going out the whole day like that?”

“A bit, hmm.” He nods.

“Okay. Let’s go to your room. You can take a shower before going to bed, alright?”

He nods again and lets his dad pick him up into his arms. He is tired, that’s not a lie. But he has a lot of fun too and he can’t wait to tell Bruce about his day out with his big brother. Maybe after the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it?  
> Also, the second one is with Cass so I hope I'll have some free time soon to get into writing it. But with my French classes and my exams in uni, I will not do regular updates. But I promise to write as soon as possible.
> 
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated btw. They will motivate me to write quicker and better. Thanks so much for reading ❤❤❤


	2. Tim & Cass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim gets the experience of watching a ballet performance at Cass's dance centre.  
> Just a big sister and her little brother bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SECOND ONE!!!
> 
> Alright, I've been super busy but I managed to get this out. Like, I literally wrote most of this in one and half an hour before my exam. I got to bring some stuff into the exam room to look at (or copy, if you get me) so didn't care about the exam that much. And now I'm done with it, I'm updating this fic.  
> It's a bit shorter than the first chapter but don't worry, the quality doesn't get drag down by the number of words.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Cass doesn't know much about her new brother. Well, she doesn't understand most of her siblings much anyway. She was raised differently from them and she didn't get to learn how to interact with people in the normal way. It's not that much of a problem though, since her family and especially her dad has been very patient.

She still likes the new brother, obviously. The human kid. With no wings, nor fangs, nor spikes, nor a colourful skin. Like, his skin is just almost white! It can get red or purple in places, but she soon learned the colours would go away in time.

It’s a bit weird, but then again, everything is weird to Cass. She’s sure the others find Tim weird sometimes though. Just like how they probably find her weird sometimes. (She doesn't mind that, of course. It might even get her an advantage of doing her things without being questioned.)

One in many things the others don't find weird about her is the dancing class. She loves dancing, and all of them know that. Dancing does not require much talking or some stupid skills of book intelligence. No reading, speaking, or writing. She can just watch her teachers and try to follow whatever they are doing, and then make those moves _hers_.

Tim doesn’t talk much either. He still talks more than her, a lot more, but he’s not like Dick or Jason. She literally can’t make Dick shut up, unless with threats. So, with Tim’s quietness, they can just bond sometimes without even chatting.

Well, he does read to Cass sometimes, but she’s pretty sure that’s not communicating. Or is it? She’s a bit confused but she doesn’t care about it that much to ask anyone to confirm for her. She only needs to know that Tim enjoys reading to her, and that’s enough.

Anyway, after a dancing class, her teacher has called them back for a small announcement. A graduating class is having a performance next week on Saturday and she would love to invite everyone in the class, with a plus one of their choosing.

She's still a year from graduating to become a professional ballerina, but she would love to watch, definitely. And she knows how good they have to be to graduate. The performance is also exclusive to those outside of the dancing centre and their plus-ones, so it's going to be very special.

But she can only pick one person in her family to go with her. Which is not too great. She’s never missed a chance to show off the skills of those at the dancing centre to her family. They have come to every show, either it’s her performing or just watching from the seats, all.

There is one person who has never seen a show of her dancing centre though. And it may be a nice chance of, what Dick calls, bonding. Cass wants to ask her dad first, for permission to go and to take Tim with her. Then she will ask her brother.

* * *

Dad has permitted her to take Tim with her, as long as he agrees to go and Dick will drive them there. The family’s driver would be good enough but it’s always Dick or Jason that drive her to places. Cass soars her wings to fly down from the upper floor to her brother's room, one or two dark feathers flutter on the air.

She knocks on Tim’s door, gently but rapidly at the same time. One can see that she’s excited. The door opens after a few seconds to reveal a head of messy black hair.

"Hey, Cass." Tim smiles at her. "Do you need anything?"

Cass remembers Jason saying something about Tim always being so polite. She doesn’t really understand the ultimate goal of being polite, but since it makes people less aggressive with each other, she can get behind it.

“Uhm,” She clears her throat and takes a deep breath. “A dance performance, at the centre. I can invite one.”

She hopes he gets what she means. Dad said her speed has gotten better but she’s still very unsure if people can understand her. She never has to talk much around him, unlike this time, probably, so it’s making her a bit nervous with her speech.

“Oh, so, you’re inviting me?”

She nods and gives her brother a soft grin. He understands her!

“What about the others?” He seems confused. It’s okay, she can explain to Tim.

“Only you, have never gone with me.”

“Ahh, it’s just us?” She nods again. “Okay. I’ll go with you.”

She pulls her brother into a hug and lets out a laugh. Tim squawks in surprise but makes no move to push away. His body is a lot warmer than many monsters’ here.

“Thank you.” She says to him. “Next Saturday. Dick drives.”

"Okay, Cassie." Her brother giggles and plants a kiss on her cheek. "You wanna listen to me reading?"

"Hmm." She follows him into his room and they sit by the window, enjoying the sunlight of a summer day. Tim picks a book from his world and Cass listens attentively, her mind wanders to a whole new world of fantasy and wonders.

* * *

Saturday arrives much later than she wants. But it has arrived anyway and she couldn’t be happier. Her older brother picks a car from the garage and waits for them by the yard.

Alfred is helping Tim dress, he can't just wear his casual clothes to the performance. She has already got a dress picked out with help from Steph. It's dark blue, or midnight blue according to Steph, and it also sparkles a bit. Cass just loves things that sparkle.

“Little brother!” She flies up to Tim as soon as she sees him gets down from the staircase.

"Hey, Cass. Ready?"

“Dick is outside.”

She leads Tim out, kisses Alfred on the cheek to say goodbye and gets in the car. Her oldest sibling would be hanging out with his friends later, and he will be picking them up at half-past nine when the performance is over.

“It’s starting at 7 pm, so we have some time for some food. Want anything kids?”

It’s just a few minutes over 6 pm now, and the centre is not very far. Dad said once about it being a ten minutes drive from their house.

“Yup, food sounds nice,” Tim answers for both of them. “Alfred’s already packed us sandwiches but maybe, well--”

”Do you want ice cream, kid?”

"Yeah," Tim says shyly. "How about you, Cassie?"

“Ice cream.” She agrees with him.

Dick gets them their ice cream, as they want and drops them off at her dance centre. He tells them to enjoy the show before driving away and they both wave. As Dick is finally out of sight, Cass grabs Tim's hand and they get inside the building.

They have got good seats, even though they arrived a bit later than expected. It's still almost half an hour early so the pair of sister and brother finish up their ice cream, then their sandwiches. Cass also notices Tim looking around in interest so she makes a mental note to show him around if the show ends early enough.

“It’s starting!” She whispers to him and Tim’s attention gets diverted back to the stage.

* * *

The show is brilliant, Tim can tell. He has only gone to two ballets with biological his parents, for they got invited by some elite people and couldn’t refuse both times. But he didn’t really enjoy either of the performances having been stuck in stiff, itchy suits.

This is totally different. He has paid great attention to the show, and so has Cass. They don’t speak a word, aside from the cheering for the dancers and ballerinas. He looks at Cass a few times though, just to see her reaction to the performance. She does look like she wants to get up and dance right where she is sitting.

The show ends at nine, a bit too early for his liking. He would love to see more. But Cass has already stood up and is now pointing to a door.

“Let’s go.” She says to him, so Tim can only stand up and follow his sister.

Cass leads him to a dark room and turns on the light. Oh, it’s a, what do they call it, ballet studio? Cass pulls out her ballet shoes and puts them on. Tim just stares at his sister in confusion.

"Warm-up." She says shortly. "But quick."

After her (shortened) warm-up routine, she does a few ballet moves that he can't really understand. But he does know that his sister looks absolutely amazing doing them. She then takes both his hands and leads him to the centre of the room and they start spinning around and jumping up and down like two total idiots.

He laughs out loud and she laughs too. They collapse on the floor after that and the sound of their giggles ring through the room.

“When can I see you perform?” Tim asks eagerly.

"Hmm, Autumn Dance Show." She speaks slowly, but the smile on her face never goes away. Cass stands up and moves closer to a wall, pointing at the big poster.

It says ****“Autumn Dance Show - 15**** ** **th**** ** **September”**** with a picture of a bunch of ballerinas on it. There's no time or location so he guesses this is not the official poster yet. But hey, if Cass's performing, he will make sure that he can go to see her. She's his big sister after all.

They leave the studio and Cass shows him some other rooms of the centre. Like, the exhibit room with pictures of all the great dancers/ballerinas that used to go here, the grand ballroom, the dressing room where they keep all the costumes for special occasions, etc.

They finally get out when it passes half-past nine a bit. Dick has already waited outside in the car, and he calls for them when they just manage to step down the last stair. They run to the car.

Cass tells him to get in first then follows him. He can see his brother smirking in the mirror of the car. 

“You two are late.” Dick accuses jokingly. “Have fun watching?”

“Cass showed me around! We had so much fun!”

His sister nods in agreement and hugs him tightly. Dick just laughs and drives, the sight of the centre disappears behind them in a blur of kaleidoscopic lights. And soon enough, the buildings of the city are gone to as they are heading back to the manor.

“By the way,” their older brother says before getting into the manor’s driveway. “My friends from my team, Titans, remember them? They asked to meet you one day, Timbo. Think you’re up to it?”

Tim stays quiet for a moment. He would love to meet new people, some new people. And if they are Dick’s friends, they would be lovely too, right? He knows he’s way too shy though. And different. A human in a monster’s world.

“I would love too. But like, maybe not top soon.” He says hesitantly.

“Of course. Whenever you’re ready. I just wanna say in advance, so you can think about it. Don’t worry, okay?”

“Okay.” He says softly as Cass pats his hair.

The first person to greet them at home is Bruce. As soon as the door is open, Cass flies out and tackles their dad in an embrace. Tim does same a little later, but with less force. Bruce asks them about the performance, planting a kiss on each of them on their hair before sending them both to bed.

Cass takes him to his room first, kisses him goodnight on his head and leaves to return to her room. Tim closes the door, takes an easy breath and jumps on his bed happily. He needs to take a shower later but the excitement from going out (and from the idea of being able to see his sister dance in the future) with Cass doesn’t let him yet.

He really can’t wait for 15th September to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Did I capture the cuteness of these two in here? (I hope I did.)  
> The next one is gonna be Tim and Jason bonding, and I'm hoping for some time to write since my country is probably going back into quarantine, right before the fucking Lunar New Year holiday. Like, the break is definitely here for the holiday but there's gonna be another quarantine, hooray. (Some people just couldn't resist going abroad before the biggest holiday of the year of their country, amirite?)
> 
> Anyway, I'm being too salty. If you have enjoyed this, leave me some kudos or comments, those are really appreciated. Thanks for reading ❤❤❤


	3. Tim & Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Tim bond over books (and a wild animal that has broken into their house before that).  
> Also, there is a new movie out that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back~~~
> 
> I've been very busy, and working on two fics at one while being home for the holiday is harder than I thought. Yeah, I thought I would have freedom from not having to study but my family take preparing for the holiday very seriously. I mean, cool, I love a well-prepared Lunar New Year holiday but it's just too much sometimes.  
> Since I've done with a new chapter in my other fic, I'm back with more cute and fluffy shit in this fic.
> 
> Fun fact: This chapter, not counting the notes and the summary, is exact 14000 characters.
> 
> Enjoy~~~

Jason has a weird habit of hiding in strange places. One could say it has been a thing ever since he was little when he was still living with his biological parents. It's been years, he knows, but there are some habits you might never get rid of.

He knows that he's safe in the manor and that he's only two years away from turning 18, legally an adult. Also, Jason's aware that not much can scare him now, seeing that he has grown into one of the most intimidating members of The Monsters League, where all the scariest monsters of the land work.

But it's a habit, and he doesn't mind having a habit like that. (Alfred might mind though, there have been countless times he has startled the butler simply by falling asleep in his hiding places.)

Now, Jason is sliding down on the bannister of the grand staircase. He has found a new, seemingly interesting book and is dying to go to one of his spots to read it. And as the weather is nice, not too sunny with occasional breezes, the garden would make a lovely reading spot.

Here's a thing about the garden, Alfred's garden, which used to be taken care of by his dad's mother, Martha. It has a lot of bushes. And for some reasons, a few of them form into a circle and have a small space in the middle.

(The main reason is that they used to have some pots of plants in the middle but Alfred had people move the pots to other places to take care of them easier.)

So when he first arrived at the manor, he wandered around and found out this cool thing about the garden. Jason has two preferred bushes too, and he usually cleans up the places, so he can hide in them if needed. Today, he's picking the one with half of it under the shade of a tree and half in the sun.

Jason flaps his wings a little to lift himself, then into the empty spot in the middle of the bush, the book still held in his hand. He lands, fold his oversized wings and starts to make himself comfortable in his hiding place. He let his legs out under the sunlight, along with his arms and the book. His head, back and wings are in the shade.

The teen opens his book and soon gets absorbed in it.

But before he can even get to half of the book, something, or someone crashes into the bush from outside and he can hear a faint “ow”.

Someone then.

Jason bookmarks it and stands up, trying to see who that is. The lack of normal monster body parts concludes his identification that the person is Tim, his new little brother.

“What are you doing, kid?”

The younger one looks up with wide eyes, clearly startled. Jason would feel guilty if it weren’t for the small tencoly in Tim’s cupped hand.

"Why do you have a tencoly in your hands?" It's more and more confusing every second because apparently, he has somehow caught a fricking tencoly, which shouldn't even have been in the manor's ground in the first place.

“A tencoly? Oh, I thought you guys just have a really ugly squirrel.” Tim narrows his eyes at the animal, who has poked its head through a small hole Tim has made by removing his thumbs.

"It's not an ugly squirrel, and you can't just go catching strange animals. Some might have venom or hidden sharp claws. You're lucky this one can just shriek really loud. Now, give that to me and I will release it outside the manor's ground."

He holds his hand out, waiting for Tim to give the tencoly to him. The boy, however, looks hesitant, like he doesn’t want to give Jason the small animal. Like humans, they do have pets here but if humans just keep random wild animals after catching them then it’s too weird. And Alfred will not have it. Mayieka knows what the tencoly would destroy with its shriek and its claws.

“But, Jason,” Tim looks at him with large eyes. “Can we at least feed him something? He’s probably hungry.”

_He-- Seriously?_

Jason mentally groans before flying out of the bush and brushing all the dirt and leaves of Tim.

“Fine. _It_ eats fruits. So we’re going in, then we grab one from the fridge, feed it and it’ll leave. Yeah?”

"Uh-huh. Thank you, Jace!" Jason grins at the nickname but says nothing else. Tim follows him inside the kitchen, the tencoly held between his hands.

* * *

After the animal has been released, Jason leads Tim back inside the house and they manage to finish off the rest of the fruits. He’s pretty sure Alfred still has a few tons of fruits hidden somewhere so he wouldn’t be worried about eating all of those in the fridge.

While he’s busy eating, he can still see Tim staring at his book, which has been on the kitchen table for a while. He knows for a fact that Tim enjoys reading. The kid has read a shelf full of books to Cass ever since he discovered Cass couldn’t really read well.

“Whatcha looking at?” He asks, despite knowing the answer.

“Just, the book, which one is that?”

"Oh, this?" He holds up the thing, "Enchanted Cave. It's from a series that I like, The Adventure of Caleya Delns. It's the newest one from the series, actually."

“I’ve never heard of it though. Is it good?” Tim leans on the table to see the book better, even though he has already kneeling on his chair.

"One of the best," Jason says confidently. "So, tell me, you like books, right?"

“Well, yeah. It’s not exactly a secret.” The kid smiles shyly.

“And has anyone taken you to The Library?”

“I’ve been to a lot of libraries.”

"No. The Library." Jason emphasizes. "It's called The Library. The biggest and best library in this place. It has every published book ever. But seriously, no one has taken you there?"

“N--no. Maybe it slipped everyone’s mind?”

"Hmm right." Jason trails off. With all of the adjustments they have recently, visiting The Library probably was not on the ****Important**** list. “Grab your jacket and shoes. I’m taking you to see it. If you live here, love books and don’t go to The Library at least one, you’re missing out.”

“Wait, we’re just gonna, like, go there?”

“What? Don’t you dare forget that time you went out with Dick the whole day and all of us were worried something bad had happened? It’s still a library, we don’t need special permission to go in. Go on, jacket, shoes, hurry up.”

* * *

Jason doesn’t call for the family driver. He has just gotten his own car, and then his driver license after his birthday two weeks ago. His brother tells him that he wants to take the car out for another drive.

It's not that Tim doesn't trust Jason. He loves his brother and of course, Tim trusts him with many things. Driving, however, is not one of them. Tim can only half-trusts Jason with driving. Why? Simple. He overheard Bruce lecturing his brother that once time after they had gone out for a drive.

But seeing Jason so excited, Tim doesn’t have the heart to tell him they should call the family driver. Besides, maybe he has learned his lesson from being lectured by their dad.

Tim climbs in, smiling wide and bright at his brother who looks like he has just consumed all of the sugar in the manor. Jason grins back eagerly.

“Ready?”

“Y-yeah. Let’s go.” He hopes it doesn’t sound too nervous.

“Alright! The Library here we go!”

Ten minutes later, Tim hops out of the car. Jason didn’t drive too fast or break any basic traffic rule that he knows of, which has been a relief. They have found a good parking spot and now his brother is looking like he’s at his own paradise.

Which probably is true. Tim knows how obsessive Jason is when it comes to books.

The older boy grabs the younger’s hand and practically drags him to the entrance. Well, _drag_ is not exactly true, considering Jason could be running a lot faster. But Tim is grateful for his brother’s unusually slow speed.

“Welcome to The Library!” Jason shouts, turning back to face him and spreading his arms as if to show the building off. The building itself is a rotunda painted in bright blue with way too many windows. The sun is a bit too bright but Tim thinks he still can see a shelf or two through the windows if he squints his eyes a little.

“Wow, this place is huge.”

"I know, right? Gosh, I love this place! Let's go in."

They get some stares from bystanders as they approach the open entrance. Geez, Tim wonders why. (He has been told by Stephanie that sarcasm suits him very much but he still feels weird using it.)

Jason seems to not notice all the staring going on. He's grinning so wide Tim thinks the grin might be stuck later. The older boy wings have spread, lifting him up an inch above the floor. It's like every cartoon scene where the character finds their favourite food and the room suddenly turns into some heavenly place.

Tim can’t blame him though. The Library is amazing. They have just walked/floated pass the door and Tim now can see that the whole building is actually just one library.

He looks up, trying to count how many floors the building has through the small hole in the centre of the first floor's ceiling, which later proves to be impossible. Shelves and shelves of books stand parallel next to each other, leaving some space for people to walk between them.

All the shelves are so high they almost reach the ceiling.

There are many staircases leading up from one floor to another, full of people, or rather, monsters walking up and down. Tim can see a few signs around the first floor saying: No Flying Allowed. He guesses Jason’s hovering is probably not that bad since the older hasn’t been kicked out yet.

They find a bunch of books after that and Tim has learned that every book has fifty versions in this place. They are usually grouped on one shelf to avoid confusion, which is definitely a good idea.

Jason finds him the full series of The Adventure of Caleya Delns, five books, in English, thankfully. He also asks his brother to find a few starter books on some of the monsters’ world written languages. After all, knowing how to read and write the monsters’ languages should come in handy in the long run.

Jason uses his library card to borrow all of the books for two months. One perk of being in the Wayne family is that you can borrow books for a lot more time than others. They have contributed plenty to The Library ever since it first called for books donation until now.

* * *

Jason checks his watch. It's still early so he calls their adoptive dad and let him know they will be eating dinner outside with each other. He has a favourite diner that Bruce usually takes him too, mostly when he was a bit younger. His dad is a lot busier nowadays, considering the increase in the number of his kids.

Hanging out with Tim at The Library has been fun, but Jason doesn't want to go home just yet. There has to be something else they could be doing later. Dick got to hang out with their new brother the whole day that one time, and even though this is not a competition, he still wants to do more stuff.

Jason scrolls through his phone, an idea forming already. There have been a lot of advertisements for a new movie out in the cinema, kid-friendly but not too boring for a teenager. He has looked forward to it but there's so much work on the whole "scaring children is bad" at the company lately that he has completely forgotten about it.

Until now, that is. If they get to the cinema at 7 pm, they can have about half an hour to get the tickets and some snacks. It’s currently 6:41 now.

“You’re done, kid?” He asks as Tim putting his fork down.

“Yeah. Are we going home now or--”

"Nah, I think there's a new movie out. Wanna go and see it? I promise there will be snacks." He gives Tim a hopeful grin, waiting for the kid's answer.

“A movie? Sure! I haven’t got to go out to see movies here much.”

“Hell yeah! Lemme just pay for our food first.”

They end up at the cinema's car park a bit later than 7 pm. Good enough. Tim looks happy, having eaten and is eager to see the movie, which Jason has told him a little about what he has gotten from the trailer.

“Come on, let’s go in!” The kid literally bounces on his feet and gets ahead of him.

They get two seats in the middle, which to him, is the best place to sit for a movie. It’s not too far that would make it hard to see or listen to the voice, but not too close that it will hurt their eyes. So yup, middle rows are the best.

Tim holds the huge popcorn bucket and Jason has their drinks. The kid turns out to be a silent watcher, a big blessing, honestly. Every time he watches something with Dick, he will end up attacking, or almost attacking his brother for talking and commenting too much.

“I’ve decided that you and Cass are my movie buddies from now.” He whispers to his little brother.

"Movie buddies?" Tim's eyes turn to him, confused evidently.

“Yeah. You and Cass. Dick is my anti-movie buddy, by the way.”

“Okay…”

Fifteen minutes until the end of the movie, not counting the credits, Jason once again turns his attention back to his baby brother to explain a small detail of the movie that Tim might not know of. He doesn't do this much but since it's a rather funny fact, he thinks his brother would appreciate it.

But his eyes soon catch the sight of Tim sleeping soundly on his seat, head lolling to one side, the almost empty popcorn bucket still clutched in his arms and his mouth slightly opens. He has fallen asleep whenever Jason doesn't even know.

“Huh? Okay.” He mutters, not wanting to wake up the kid. Going out for (almost) the whole is probably tiring, and watching a movie is not the best thing to keep one awake either.

It’s fine though. He can carry his brother back to the car and then their dad can take Tim to his room. The kid weighs like, very little. And the whole family all have been trained to carry at least, well, twelve Tims. Maybe except for Damian. The brat is tiny too.

The movie ends. Jason throws their trash into a bin nearby first before picking his brother up gently and finds his way to his car. He traps Tim in, seat belt and all. Jason hopes the drive back home won’t be too bumpy.

Just as he has predicted, after he carries Tim inside the house, Bruce immediately takes his youngest son from his arms before kissing Jason’s head and telling him to go to bed.

He will tell Tim the ending of the movie tomorrow. Now? His best guess would be carrying the books to his room and turning in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that? I hope it's good enough.  
> I can't believe this is the first thing I've updated in this (Lunar) New Year! Start the year with something wholesome and lovely, eh?
> 
> Alright, kudos and comment are very appreciated here, big motivation to keep writing.  
> Also, **Happy Lunar New Year** to those who celebrate it with me ❤❤❤


	4. Tim & Duke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is bored with staying inside the manor. Duke doesn't know how to do his assignment. A trip outside is required.  
> Cute brotherly bonding time feathering a very confused driver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again to all you beautiful people who are still reading this.  
> It is now over halfway through the fic and I'm really happy that this chapter manages to almost reach 3k words.  
> I hope you guys will enjoy it, thanks for keeping up with me!

Tim is getting restless again. It’s been a week since the last time he got out of the house. He should not be complaining, he knows this. The manor is an amazing place and there are so many things he can do inside the manor ground.

But still, he misses being outside. All of those bonding times with his new siblings have officially spoiled him. He would go into the city by himself, but everything is just so huge and unfamiliar, despite him having spent a few months here.

And Bruce is also very worried about him. All the time. Especially after that one time when a reporter broke into the manor ground to try to get a story or two about the only human of this world.

It's actually quiet, recently. Especially with security updated and a few threats made by Bruce and Dick in an impulsive moment.

He puts the book he’s been reading for the last hour down. He needs someone to get him out of the house.

Alfred never goes out except for errand runs or emergencies. Bruce is busy with a meeting. Dick is working, so is Jason. Damian has school as Cass has her ballet lesson. Stephanie and the Row siblings come over often but they don't exactly live here. Aunt Kate is on vacation for once in a very long time, according to Bruce. Which leaves Duke.

They don’t hang out too much, considering Duke’s busy schedule of school and work. Bruce only allows this youngest teenage son to work part-time to gain some experience for future preference but it still takes up a good amount of his time.

Tim likes his brother though. Well, he likes everyone in the house and he can tell that they like him back. However, it doesn’t mean he can just go bother them out of the blue.

The boy sighs yet stands up to look for something else to do. Maybe if he’s lucky, which he is not, Alfred might let him help out with some housework. He makes his way out of his room anyway.

Tim barely makes it to the kitchen when he stops short at the sight of the fish tank. Duke is glueing his eyes (not literally) to the glass of the tank and muttering to himself, one hand holding a book and the other a pencil.

“This is so stupid!” The teen monster shouts suddenly and Tim flinches back, crashing into some metal tools by the doorway, which creates some very loud noises.

“Ow!” Tim hisses, even though he isn’t hurt much.

“Oh hey,” Duke turns around, looking startled. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were there.”

The older boy rushes over to check on him and Tim feels an urge to feel embarrassed. He’s fine, and he shouldn’t have knocked over those tools.

“Are you okay?” And now he is being turned round and round to be inspected for injuries.

“I’m okay. Sorry for interrupting.”

“No, no, not your fault. And it’s not like I was doing well studying the fish either.” The teen has stopped panic, now only crouching down to his level to talk to him.

“Studying fish?” He can’t help but voice his curiosity.

“Yeah. For a class assignment. We’re supposed to write some stuff about fish and like, marine lives, you know those stuff?”

"Oh. The fish tank's not helping?" Well, considering there is the phrase "marine lives" in Duke's assignment, Tim's not expecting the fish tank would be of any help, despite its gigantic size.

“Nope. I’m turning this in the day after tomorrow, and I haven’t had any idea of what to write. Heck, I don’t even have enough information to write.”

Tim watched the older boy's shoulders drop as some of his feathers move because of the movement. Tim would love to help, but he has no ideas on how to. The marine animals here are not exactly the same as Earth's ones. However…

"I thought there was an aquarium somewhere in the city? Why don't you take a trip there?" He asks, voice hopeful and eager to be able to help.

“That’s a great idea! But it’ll be so so so so boring to go along though.”

Tim knows a suggestion when he hears one. Duke is definitely asking him to go with him to the aquarium. All the thoughts about helping Alfred vanish, leaving only excitement to go exploring more.

"Do you mind if I go with you? I promise to not bother." Always be polite, no matter how excited you are.

“No, of course not, It’ll be cool to have you with me. Also, you could never be a bother, okay?” Tim nods slowly, taking in the words. “I’m calling Victor to drive us there. Go change into something warmer and meet me at the door in ten.”

Tim gives his brother one last grin before taking off to his room in a flash.

* * *

Tim jumps out of the car, saying goodbye to Victor as he does so. Duke drags his bag out of the car and waves to their driver as he drives away. The older boy then offers Tim his hand, which Tim takes tentatively. He doesn’t like holding hands much, but seeing how crowded the entrance of the place and how tall everyone else is, he thinks that should be for the best.

“Stay close with me, yeah? I don’t want you to get lost in there.”

“Okay.” He promises, flashing his brother a shy smile.

“Good. Let’s go in.”

The inside of the aquarium is somehow less crowded, which is a relief to Tim. He never likes crowds much. Duke, who has been here twice before, though the last time was a few years ago, still knows the way around a bit.

"I think we can look around a bit so I can pick a group of underwater animals to talk about first. Then I will ask a specialist about them later and you can wander a little, as long as you stay close to where I am. Clear?"

Tim can tell his brother is a bit anxious. He doesn’t blame him. It has to be stressful looking after a nine-year-old while doing homework. So Tim makes it his mission to do as he’s told ad not to stressing his brother out even more.

“Clear. So, can we look around now?”

“Sure. We should get to the casmap tank first. You’re gonna love them.”

The casmap fish turns out to be similar to sharks. But they usually have two or three heads with a lot of additional fins he didn’t know about. Duke scribbles down something from time to time as he stands behind Tim.

Tim, however, has both his hands pressed at the glass, watching a casmap swimming by lazily. One has his eyes lightened up in a bright green colour as it passes the one in front of him.

It’s a bit too soon when Duke calls him to go to the next section, where they have some fish called satthur. Tim guesses he would have to tail his brother all day then.

Every here and there, Duke would scribble down some quick info about a variety of marine animals to compare them with each other later. He will pick out the most interesting one that is still simple enough for the assignment to write about.

Tim? He just runs around and looks at the underwater creature, being fascinated by them while ranking his memories to see if they match or are similar to any of those on Earth.

He’s having a good time here. He has never got to visit an aquarium, mostly because of his parents, again. They once took him to the opening ceremony of one in New York but he never got to see the actual tanks and animals.

He wonders what an aquarium on Earth would look like. Maybe when he’s older, and Bruce would stop being so worried all the time. Maybe…

Tim is deep in thought about some creature that might look a bit too much like the electric eel from his old world when he feels a soft hand on his shoulder.

Tim admits, he is a little startled but he tries his best not to show. Duke crouches down again and gives him a large smile.

“Alright, I’m finished. Let’s go get some food for lunch while I decide on what to work on, yeah? Then I will have to find a specialist on my animal to ask questions.”

“Have you told anyone we would not be eating lunch at home?” Yeah, yeah, call him paranoid but whatever. After that once time he went out with Dick, he doesn’t really want that to repeat.

The teen laughs lightly, patting his shoulder as he does so.

"Don't worry, I've already called Alfred and texted B. Don't really want to be scolded like Dick at that time."

Tim breathes out in relief. His brother motions for him to follow to the cafeteria. They end up at a table near one of the smaller tanks with colourful fish swimming around, their strips lighten up like Christmas tree tiny light bulbs.

The older boy tells Tim to watch his stuff while he's getting them some food. So he sits still and observes the room.

All of the fish tanks are built into the walls, but there are still parts that aren't glass. He can see what is going on through those large, circle glass panels. The cafeteria is also brightened by several light bulbs of many colours strung all around the room.

His brother comes back, placing a tray of some steaming food in front of him. It smells wonderful, and he is starving. So Tim quickly digs into his food after telling Duke a quick _thank you_. He can hear the other boy chuckling quietly but he couldn’t care less about that right now.

* * *

Duke thinks his little brother is quite adorable. The kid is a bit too shy on many occasions but he doesn't think he gets to judge. After all, those guests at Bruce's luxurious events would call Duke _shy_ too.

After reviewing his notes and picking the best animal to write about, he waits patiently for Tim to finish eating. The kid might have started before him and he might have looked at his notes too much but he’s still a quicker eater.

They leave their trays at the counter where people would wash them later. Now they need, or he needs to find an expert on denlong, a fish which in Tim’s opinion, looks like a way too creepy, malfunctioned lantern. But it seems interesting to him, so Duke quickly looks for a way back to their tank.

He starts asking his questions after an expert has agreed to humour him. After his twelfth question, another expert has taken an interest in the conversation and comes over to join in. She then recognizes him as Bruce Wayne's adopted son, for she has attended a recent event.

“I’ve always admired him, for taking in so many children and helping so many people.” She shakes her head a little, a small chuckle escapes her lips.

“I’m sure he’d be pleased to hear that. Not many people praise him for those, you know?”

“Well, I have an offer. Do you want to try diving in a tank later? I’ll go with you. Observing them closer might help.”

And oh ain't that tempting? The first expert has said this kind of fish is a predator, and usually attacks viciously when provoked. If you don't provoke them, they will swim around you to assess if you're a food or not before hunting you down.

He finds that very interesting and diving in one of the tanks sounds awesome. Besides, there is no one here that can stop him from doing so. But just one thing.

“Nah, that sounds fun but I have to decline. I have to watch my little brother.” He gestures to Tim, who is still in a staring contest with a denlong fish.

“Too bad. Maybe one day, if you’re still interested,” She looks at her watch. “Oh well, I have to go. Help him as best you can, ey Eric?”

She slaps the other expert’s back before walking away. Duke gives the man a smile and continues with his questions.

They finish a little later than expected, but that’s fine. Tim seems satisfied with his first monster aquarium and Duke is glad. The last thing he wants for today is his brother being bored in there. But still, the aquarium has been for him mostly. He should find something else to show Tim before heading home.

Duke checks his phone, remembering about a certain event he has read about. He still has time to write the assignment, the day after tomorrow. Spending some more time with his little brother would be great.

And yes, it’s tonight. He can’t believe his luck! But they need a place to watch. And some food since it would be too close to the time of dinner.

He checks for the location and wonders if one of their VIP balconies is still available. And even if he has to pull the "Bruce Wayne's son" to get a sea, then he will.

"Hey, Timbo. I'm wondering if you're still up for another trip to another place with me." He beams, awaiting the answer. "We might have to buy some food for dinner to eat before that but I promise it'll worth it."

"Really? We can still hang out?" The disbelief is evident in his voice. "Yes, please! I would love to!"

“Now that’s the spirit!” Duke grins. “I’m calling Victor and texting Alfred. Wait. And I need to pull some strings to get private seats for us.”

They then stop to get pizza, burgers and fries. All the kinds of food that would give Alfred a heart attack if he knew about them eating. They get some drink before getting inside a building. Victor is invited to join them. He tries to refuse but gets dragged in by Tim, who is too eager after seeing the neon sign flashing words of a light show.

"Please, Victor! We have a private balcony and all! Duke has booked like ten private seats for just us!" Well, ain't that the truth? A balcony consists of ten seats and they have one for just themselves.

The driver gives in after that, looking defeated while being pulled with Tim, one hand still holding all of their drink. Duke laughs out loud, following suit while trying to be careful with all of the food in his hands.

They settle in their seats, up high above many others with fancy chairs and fancy curtains. Ahh, the perks of being adopted by one of the most powerful men of this world.

The light show is amazing by itself and Tim just can’t stop jumping up and down his seat out of enthusiasm. He manages to get Tim to eat enough to be full and offers Victor some of the pizza and fries too. You can say whatever about the humans but they are good at making junk food, which them monsters can easily steal the recipe from.

Tim already seems to be hypnotized by the light show fifteen minutes into it. He’s still munching on the box of fries he has been given and occasionally takes a sip from his drink but his eyes are completely focusing on the show going on.

Duke is happy that his brother has enjoyed the show so far. He has been to a light show before with the whole Batclan, which was so chaotic that he couldn’t watch the show very well. It was fine though, but this is better.

Victor, on one hand, was a bit uncomfortable at first. Usually, drivers don’t just hang out with their bosses. It’s a bit different in some families, like theirs, but with all the changes happening lately and the guy being pretty new to the job, it’s not like they can just hang out sometimes like this.

On the other hand, the guy has taken great interest in the show and seems to be more relaxed now. Good for him. With all the driving them around, he should get some fun out of it.

The show ends around nine. He can see Tim shouting happily and literally vibrates with energy from seeing the show. Duke also stands up to clap and cheer alongside his brother. Victor looks impressed too, cool.

They leave the building about ten minutes after that. While Victor goes finding their car, Duke is awarded a tight hug from his brother. He is surprised somewhat, since Tim doesn't initial physical interaction much, but he hugs back anyway, listening to the soft _thank you_ from the kid.

“Did you have fun, kid?”

“Yeah! I had so much fun!”

“Good. Don’t want Dick and Jason to get all smug about you having more fun hanging out with them.” He gives a small smirk, flicking the kid’s nose lightly. Tim scrunches his nose and opens his mouth as if to say something, but at that exact moment, Victor pulls up in front of them.

“Let’s go home. I still need to make an outline for this dumb assignment.”

Upon arriving at home, he gets another hug from Tim and a side hug from their adoptive father before he can escape to his room to look at all the info he has managed to get on the fish. It’s gonna be a long night drawing out an outline, and even a longer day tomorrow actually working on the assignment.

But he doesn’t regret spending more time with his new, little brother. If anything, his bonding time with Tim was incredible and he’s really looking forward to hanging out with his brother again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim being babey? Check.  
> Duke being wholesome and somewhat chaotic at a moment or two? Check.  
> Cute brothers time? Check.
> 
> I hope you found this chapter enjoyable and it would be wonderful if you guys leave me some feedback to get more motivation to write the next chapter.  
> And I wish you all are having a great day and a great time reading this!


End file.
